ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto
Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamamoto are one of the main couples besides Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. Their pairing is most commonly known as "Benlie" ''and their couple is canon as well. History Julie first met Ben as a crowd attendant to Ben's soccer game. She congratulates Ben on his win and tells him she has heard a lot about him. Alien Force She first meets him in the pilot episode of ''Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 as a crowd attendant to Ben's soccer game. She congratulates him on his win and seemed to have heard a lot about Ben. In Pier Pressure, Ben hesitantly first asks her out on a date, much scared about Julie's reaction when she found out about the Omnitrix. Their date is interrupted when an alien named Ship, kidnaps Julie. During the rescue attempt, Julie finds out about the Omnitrix and finds it cool instead of running away like Ben thought. They then decide to keep Ship and went home catching each other's hand. In Good Copy, Bad Copy, she seems to be tutoring Ben in Physics, when they are going to have a test. She seems to be appreciating him that he was getting better day by day just to make him feel better. At the end of the episode, she seems to have get A, whereas ben seems to have got C+. He also tries to follow the way Julie opened her paper as he thought it might works for him too as it was Julie's method (although, according to him C+ was a great mark). In Save the Last Dance, Julie and Ben, both seem to accept truly that they share the "boyfriend-girlfriend" ''title. Julie tries to help Ben by following his alien form wherever it went, just to make Ben feel better. She also openly accepted that if there was any problem in Ben's life, she would be always there for him. At the end of the episode, when Kevin teases Ben of being a "mother", Julie unsarcastically tells Ben that he made a great mommy. In this episode, the actual lovestory of Ben and Julie starts. In ''Pet Project, Julie seemed to have felt Ben to be very honest, polite, kind and cute. Later, she started to get mad with Ben because she thought he didn't trust her. Although at the end it seemed that Julie took her worthy time revenge on Ben as Ship fell on Ben getting him afraid and hitting him. In this episode we got to see Ben get extremely protective about Julie and bearing no nonsense regarding her, and would try to do anything that she likes. This episode also seemed to be the first open arguement of Ben and Julie. In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Ben seemed to be a little worried about Julie, as she did not have powers of her own and did not want anything to happen to her. Julie also shows a great concern of deal and affection for Ben. For instance, when Ben goes to the Highbreed home planet, Julie said:'' Be careful, Ben''. At the end of War of the Worlds:Part 2, Ben and Julie get close to kissing, but decided against it, as Gwen, Kevin and Grandpa Max were all looking on. Instead, Ben promises to walk Julie to the school and she gives him a loving smile and gets home by riding Ship. In Vreedle, Vreedle, when Julie is being troubled by the Vreedle Brothers, Ben comes to her rescue and chases the Vreedle Brothers away. Then Ben and Kevin travelled half way across the galaxy only for Julie. This shows that Ben extremely loves her and cares about her. At the end, Julie too, said that he was ver concerned about her. In Single-Handed, Ben's cut-off hand finds Julie for help, rather than going to Gwen and Kevin. This shows that Ben trusted Julie the most. Also when Gwen told that she could not locate Ben through her powers, Julie was almost broken down until Kevin told her that he was alright. When Ben came back to the Earth, Julie was very happy to see him alive and gives him a tight hug. She even tells that she would catch Ben's hand as a weapon for the situation (although Gwen found it romantic as she thought Julie meant marriage). Ultimate Alien The couple first appears in Fame, when first Ben goes to Julie's house in order to avoid the media and then takes Julie on a long drive in Ben's new car, the DX Mark 10. At the end of the episode Ben and Julie share their first kiss'' (although Julie kissed Ben on his cheek). The kiss also gave Ben a lot of confidence and he was utterly shocked at Julie kissing him. This episode also proved that the couple were at the peak of their relationship. In ''Duped, when Ben makes three of himself so he can do whatever he wants. But Julie found, she was upset, angry and hurt because the original Ben chose to go to the Sumo Slammers movie, leaving the immature Ben to watch Julie's match, while embarassing her in the process. In this episode, Ben and Julie both admit publicly that they are a couple. They reappeared in the episode Hero Time, where at the beginning Julie tries to take up for Ben that there is nothing between him and Jennifer. However, late she gets jealous of Jennifer and removes her anger out on the tennis balls when Overload kidnaps her. Later, everything goes well with Ben and Julie again after Ben goes Goop and save Julie and calls her "my girl". It is now confirmed that their relationship is still strong. Julie Yamamoto2.png|Ben and Julie's first meeting Julie119.png|Ben and Julie's date at the Pier Umm.jpg|Julie tutoring Ben Bj.jpg|Ben and Julie's scooter AF33.png|Julie with Ben's hand Benlie-Kiss-ben-10-alien-force-11899975-737-386.jpg|Julie kissing Ben Bulie.jpg|Ben catching Julie bj5.jpg|Julie congratulating Ben. BensavesJulie.jpg|Ben saves Julie BJ1.png|Ben and Julie in the DX Mark 10 BJ4.jpg|Ben being appreciated by Julie BJ9.jpg|Getting to know more BJ10.jpg|Ben appearing to be shocked at Julie kissing him BJ15.jpg|Ben asking Julie out BJ18.jpg|Worried Julie with calm Ben BJ19.jpg|Ben to Julie's rescue rtei.jpg|Conversations!!!!!!!!!! On a Road!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoa................ pollo.jpg|Alll's well that ends well!!!!!!!! I'm with you, honey!!! uuio.jpg|Bad memories!!!!!!! Learn from your mistakes, Ben! angry.jpg handinhand.jpg kissi.jpg lovelyjulie.jpg polkadot.jpg polo.jpg Bj16.jpg untitled.png 2ue68ia.jpg Ben_and_Julie.png 101.jpg|However, the popcorn is your ...The control is mine Category:Couples Category:Ben's Team Category:Honorary/Unoffical Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup